


Say Something

by oneisforsorrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, drabble based on a song, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneisforsorrow/pseuds/oneisforsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from my tumblr based on the song 'Say Something' - A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera</p>
<p>"Blood poured out over Jim’s fingers, slowly dying Sebastian’s shirt crimson. There was so much of it, and no matter what Jim did, there was no more ways to stop it flowing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Blood poured out over Jim’s fingers, slowly dying Sebastian’s shirt crimson. There was so much of it, and no matter what Jim did, there was no more ways to stop it flowing.

Everything had been so fast; he’d had no time to react. But Sebastian had. Sebastian had taken that bullet for him. Not because he was Jim’s bodyguard. That wasn’t the reason at all.

Jim looked desperately into Sebastian’s eyes, watching as the light died away from them. It wasn’t right. Sebastian’s eyes always had a twinkle in them, and he always had a smile on his lips. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

“Sebastian, don’t die. I’m ordering you. Stop it,” Jim commanded him, but he could see it was no good. Sebastian was fading away. “Say something, Moran. Say something to me.”

But no words escaped Sebastian’s lips.

“Don’t die, don’t you dare fucking die, Moran,” Jim said angrily, his voice cracking as he spoke. He wasn’t crying. He wasn’t crying.

Jim held Sebastian’s limp body, his face buried in his blond hair. “Say something,” he repeated, desperately, almost screaming now. But he knew it was too late now. Too fucking late to tell him. He wasn’t crying, he wasn’t.

“I love you,” he whispered. He wasn’t crying, he wasn’t crying, he wasn’t fucking crying. He said it again and again, louder every time, until his throat was hoarse from shrieking.

Sebastian wasn’t saying it back. He was supposed to say it back.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“Say something, Seb,” Jim pleaded one last time.

_He wasn’t crying._


End file.
